The protective face and head gear worn by ice hockey goalies has evolved over the years, with the primary objective being to increase the safety and well being of the player. The earliest goalies simply wore face masks for protection from hockey sticks and flying pucks. Gradually, goalie helmets which protected both the face and the head were accepted. And this type of helmet, which utilizes various designs, is routinely worn by most hockey goalies.
However, the commonly worn helmet, exemplified by helmet H in FIG. 1, has a number of distinct disadvantages. For instance, this helmet, a rear view of which is shown in the FIG. 1, is configured with an open back, enclosed solely by a back plate BP, rigidly connected by straps or other means to the rear of the helmet. This configuration permits only limited, if any, adjustment within the helmet. As a result, such a helmet often does not fit properly. This causes movement and instability of the head within the helmet and the increased possibility of head injury. Improper helmet fit is also uncomfortable, due to shifting of the head within the helmet, especially during sudden and active movements. These prior helmets also restrict airflow and circulation within the helmet, resulting in overheating and additional discomfort.